Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 46/@comment-25108693-20140717160422
Would you say Arrow is ERB worthy? Because I think he would be a much better opponent for Everdeen than Xena. Arrow has become extremely popular, and has a lot in common with Katniss. This is because they were both forced to deal with unfathomable survival (the island/the hunger games), and deal with mass-corruption in their cities (the capitol/startling city). Obviously they would take most of the inspiration from the tv show, but a few classic arrow references would be nice too. Zach Sherwin could probably play him, as he should lift up his hood during his second verse. As for Bond VS Jones, I would say that Bond VS Bauer or Bourne is much better. Having a secret agent face off against an archeologist doesn't make sense. You connect rappers based on their MAIN IDEAS, not their secondary attributes. Yes, Jones globetrots and picks up women just like Bond, but their motives are completely different. Bond is trying to stop threats, while Jones is trying to secure mythical artifacts. Bauer/Bourne and Bond have the same main idea, it's just they go about it in different ways. Bauer takes more realistic approaches to things, and Bourne works for an orginiazation, but still is loyal to them when it comes to taking out targets. Plus, all three of them have initials of J.B.. Connection, anyone? Bond would most likely be played by Peter, EpicLloyd could play Bauer or Bourne, but another actor would be needed most likely. I really would like to see Darwin VS Ash, with Nice Peter playing Darwin, Anthony playing Ash, and Ian cameoing as Pikachu/rapping as Professor Oak during Ash's second verse. Professor Oak can come in, but he should pull a Neil Degrasse Tyson move where he backs up the rapper because he's not "fit" to rap a true master of evolution. I can see this battle playing out a lot like Nye VS Newton in a way, where Darwin would go first. Other battles I would like to see? Three Stooges VS. The Three Musketeers would be hilarious, Nicepeter could play Larry, EpicLloyd would play Curley, Zach Sherwin would probably play Moe. As for the Three Musketeers, one of them would be a great fit for George Watsky (I don't know that much about them unfortunately, but I've heard a lot about them). Link VS Robin Hood would be a great idea as well. I'm surprised that Link hasn't even been in an ERB yet, and Robin Hood would be a great opponent for him. I think that ERB needs more Video Game Characters in general, and two should be in Season 4. Which brings me to my next battle, Lara Croft VS Indiana Jones. Just because I don't want Indiana Jones facing James Bond doesn't mean that I want him cut out from a battle entirely. I love the Indiana Jones movies. And Lara Croft is arguably the most famous female video game character ever. Seeing them in a battle would be great. Now, I get what you're saying, too many fictional characters at this point. So, let's look at some historical battles. Jeter VS Tiger Woods would be great (Famous, Current Athletes) Alexander the Great VS Ivan the Terrible (One that has been heavily hinted at in the past) Mike Tyson VS Rocky Balboa (Famous Boxers) Beatles VS One Direction (Famous Band Quartets) As for rematches, the ones that need it the most are: Seuss VS Shakespeare Rick Grimes VS Walter White Superman VS Goku and most importantly, Artists VS TMNT (So many more jokes could have been added to it) What do you guys think of these ideas?